dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Profzoom/Archive 2007
Okay, this is just weird! The day that you edit the news file to include the passing of Arnold Drake, and THIS just happens to be the random image of the day. Spooky! --Brian Kurtz 13:50, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Haha, crazy! --Profzoom 20:01, 14 March 2007 (UTC) This Month's Comics Heya. I've been pretty scarce for a while due to grad school, but I've been hopping on once a month to add each Flash issue in. With summer here, I'll probably be a little more visible. I love the new character template, by the way. Anywho, one thing I noticed is the new "This Month's Comics" on the sidebar. Currently it's pointing to the cover date, which is actually two months ahead of the publication date. So right now it's showing stuff that came out in March. (I read somewhere that the cover dates are a relic of when comics were sold primarily in newsstands, and the date shown was actually when the retailer would take the issues off the stands.) Is there a way to point it two months into the future instead, so that it shows the brand new comics? -Profzoom 04:24, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :You are right, the cover date can be as much as 3 months (or more?) ahead... just so it doesn't look 'old' when it has been on the shelf for a few weeks. :This is indeed a dilly of a pickle. :The 'this months comics' link is auto-generated basic on the date category added to each comic, which in turn, is generated by cover date. :We could possibly discuss how to handle categorizing comics by cover date and publication date. It would certainly be handy info and would make that page more 'current'. :Could I ask you to pose this question on the marvel (not dc) forums, in the 'wiki editors forum'? :Between the lot of us, we should be able to figure out a solution. :I love the new templates, too. ;) :Cheers! :--Jamie 04:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Structure Changes Please don't stop making awesome changes like the ones you have made at MediaWiki:Common.css! I think that is tops! One favour? Can I ask you to tell me when you make those changes? I want to make sure the Marvel Database Project enjoys the same cool features as the DCDP and visa versa! Cheers! --Jamie 05:25, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Absolutely. Related to those, I also switched up the footnote tags in the comic and character templates to use Template:Reflist, which I jacked from Wikipedia. Really sharpens up the footnotes, imho. -Profzoom 05:28, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Location template Hey Doug, THRILLED to see the Location template finally migrated over here! Although... do you think we should maybe prune some of the auto-categories? With the possible exception of Mogo the living planet, I just don't see a lot of quotes pages and fan art galleries being made. Whadoyathink? --Brian Kurtz 16:21, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :Absolutely. It's definitely still a work in progress. Galleries and quotes definitely could go. I think at that point, I was sick of dealing with all the html in the infobox and didn't mess with much else at the bottom of the template! --Profzoom 20:09, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Kal-El (New Earth) Hey Profzoom! Is the Kal-El (New Earth) article really necessary? Is Superman retconned so much that he has to get a brand new article (instead of the old one)? The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 12:32, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe so. Since Infinite Crisis, the history and look of Krypton has changed, Superman's back to having been a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, we've got Mon-El, all the different-colored Kryptonites, etc. We don't know for sure which elements, if any, of the Post-Crisis Superman still exist in current continuity. The marriage, obviously, and I'm pretty sure his death has been hinted at, but that's about it. In the words of Kurt Busiek himself, "It's a new continuity. It's not the old one with changes." (http://www.comicbloc.com/forums/showthread.php?p=1008761#post1008761) --Profzoom 14:49, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, but I think that Kal-El (New Earth) may have to be improved (the page, not the character). The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 15:05, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh totally. I just threw in a couple iconic statements as a placeholder for the time being. I'm planning on pulling out my post-IC Supes mags this weekend and giving it some meat. --Profzoom 15:34, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 15:50, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi. Not to be a d!ck or anything, but what were you planning for redirecting all the pages that link(ed) to Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) that are now, for lack of a better word, orphaned? There are doubtless hundreds of them. Maybe we should redirect "Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent)" to "Kal-El (New Earth)" rather than just the "Superman" disambiguation page? Also, weren't we supposed to not move any pages until the naming conventions were worked out? ::::::--Regards, Roygbiv666 15:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, good call. I didn't even think of all the pages that were linked to Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent). Eventually, I'd like to see that point to the disambig page, since the Post-Crisis Supes isn't the only one who went by Kal-El and Clark Kent. But, as you said, best to hold off until the naming conventions are concrete. --Profzoom 16:52, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Rogues chronology Hey Zoom, since your the resident Flash guru... I figure you'd have the best insight here. I'm trying to get a bead on the Rogues chronology for the Appearances pages as it relates to Countdown and Flash:TFMA. I think their appearances in the Full Throttle storyline takes place after their most recent appearances in Countdown, but I'm not positive. In Countdown 46, they still seem pretty chummy with Inertia, even though they have a falling out with him in Flash #13. So I'm assuming that Full Throttle takes place after these recent Countdown issues. Does that sound accurate? --Brian Kurtz 13:20, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's exactly how I interpreted it. Some comments by Marc Guggenheim on the Comic Bloc forums made it sound like the events in F:TFMA #13 are what get the ball rolling in the Piper/Trickster Countdown arc. --Profzoom 16:23, 22 June 2007 (UTC) GL Page I made I had put links to the Green Lantern Website has a reference, isn't it enough for the text to be of legal usage ?--Bazooka joe 17:44, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, even though the website was properly credited, it doesn't allow us to directly copy material from their site without the express permission of the site owners. Even slight re-wordings of articles can still be legally construed as plagiarism. Heck, I've even found material on Wikipedia that was blatently plagiarized from other web sites. To be safe, it is best that editors write the articles themselves in their own words. :Sorry Zoom, didn't mean to hijack your talk page. --Brian Kurtz 18:09, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, Brian! That's exactly what I was going to say. --Profzoom 22:43, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Dumping the dates from comic issue pages Hey Zoom, Ideally, I'd post this on the forum, but they seem to be out of commission right now, so I'm just gonna copy this same message to a few of the other admins. How would you feel about dumping the dates from comic issue pages? They're a REAL pain in the ass quite frankly, and I mostly started doing it because that was what was recommended in the style guide when I first came on board. Besides which, the MDP doesn't really use them, and it might make things look more streamlined. The downside would be that literally HUNDREDS of issue pages would have to be moved. I don't mind doing it really... but it will require a lot of committment. I'm thinking we could either format it the same as MDP which would be, "Superman Vol 2 266", omitting volume #s for series 1 titles, or we could keep it sorta close to how it is now, "Superman (Volume 2) 266". Or we could just keep chugging along the we've always done. What do ya think? Lemme know your opinion on my talk page. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 19:05, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters We seem to be accumulating a decent size of Minor Characters. I think we should have a Gallery of them. What do you think? :--Roygbiv666 22:49, 12 October 2007 (UTC)